It's Written in Their Stars
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: Ziva returns just at the right moment when Tony needs her, with all the challenges ahead of them can they build a life together finally?


**It's Written in Their Stars.**

 **Chapter 1.**

It was a trap and Tony couldn't believe that he'd fallen into it and now he was quite literally looking down the barrel of a gun and it was Daniel Budd that was holding it. Ever since Gibbs had been shot they had all been after him. He should've seen it coming when the trail took him back to the spot where Gibbs had been shot and where Daniel had kept him talking on the phone to distract him from being able to get to Gibbs's aid and to this room where he had been speaking to him from. As he stood there he shut his eyes waiting for the shot to come, as he was doing so he saw his life flash before his eyes. Most of all he saw the person that he'd most regretted letting go of; Ziva. In his mind he started saying a final 'goodbye' too her, & wishing that he could see her for one last final time.

In the next few following seconds he heard two shots go off and that went whizzing past his ear in either direction. Next he then heard what sounded like a body hit the ground; then all of a sudden next he heard a very familiar voice do a very panicked yell "Tony I need help!" As he turned quickly he saw Daniel's dead body on the ground, then that very person that he'd been wishing to see kneeling over another woman; trying to stem the bleeding from an upper chest/shoulder wound. He rushed over and joined her on the floor. He then in a very authoritative voice said to her "Move your hands on the count of three ... 1, 2, 3." She does so & as he puts pressure on to the wound himself he asks her "Who is she Ziva?"

She answers him "She's my sister Mia."

"Ok, go in my backpack and get the kit out, I need the pads and bandages." She does so & takes them to him. He then says to her "We need to move her slightly so I can get a pad on, & I can then get it wrapped up tightly." Ziva then moves herself so that she's behind Mia's head, she then carefully picks her head up and puts it onto her knees as she's kneeling down. Tony then gets a couple of pads on & then starts to wrap it as tightly as he can with the bandages. While he's doing it his radio all of a sudden crackles into life with Mcgee's voice coming over it asking for a sit rep. Tony then says to her "Ziva you're going to have too speak too him as we're going to need an emergency medi-vac, it's the only chance she's got." Ziva then takes a deep breath, picks up the radio and says "Hello McGee, we need an emergency medi-vac."

McGee replies "Ziva is that you, is Tony ok?"

She replies "Yes it's me, he's ok; it's for my sister Mia. Tony's helping her now, as she got shot." Vance then takes over and says "They're on the way, how are things?" She then takes it across to Tony and holds it for him to say "It's an upper chest through & through, the bleeding only stops when there's pressure on it."

"What about Budd?"

"He's dead, thanks to Ziva and Mia coming to my rescue." As he finishes saying it he gives Ziva a little smile.

Vance then says "Keep us updated about Mia and get home as soon as you can."

"Will do; what about Gibbs?"

"He's still unconscious, but stable." The medi-vac team then arrive and take over. When they feel that they can move her they get her into the medi-vac vehicle. Ziva goes in next to her and keeps hold of her hand. While Tony sits at the back not taking his eyes off Ziva as he still can't believe that in a way his prayers were answered and that the two of them saved his life. While he's watching her he notices that her lips are moving every so often; & he can guess that she's probably saying prayers for Mia's safety in Hebrew.

Back at the base hospital while the doctors work to help Mia, Tony and Ziva sit together outside waiting for news, she ends up laying her head on his shoulder as they also held hands. When the doctor comes out to them he explains that they've managed to stem the bleeding but it's only temporary and she needs to be flown back to DC, because she needs a major operation too do a proper repair. For some reason the prospect of going to DC makes Ziva panic so instead of saying what her decision is she goes running out of the tent instead. Tony goes running after her and finds her sitting on the ground in the dark because of the sun having gone down and the night starting to close in. He sits down next to her, puts his arm round her shoulders and pulls her into him, he then says "What is it Ziva?"

She replies "I can't return to DC, but I do know that it is the best for Mia."

He asks her "Why not?"

"Since we found each other we've built our lives together in Israel, we have the kids, how am I supposed to go and get them & where will we live?"

He asks in a surprised voice "Kids?"

She answers him "They're Mia's, ever since we found each other we've lived together. I promise that I will tell you the full story, but for now her mother was American and she was born in DC. Her mother managed to somehow keep her hidden away from us all, so Mia built her life there and married a marine. He was killed in an IED explosion, we found each other not long after it happened, at the time she was also heavily pregnant with her son Joseph and we managed to only get to Israel before the being not allowed to fly thing. To be able too do this we left them with her aunt, who will probably kill me for this. As she warned me that if we did this then I would be dragged back to where I didn't want too be." She gets tearful and he hugs her even tighter and he says "I will help you, I promise, how many kids?"

She replies "We've got the three."

He then says "So I know that I was stupid falling into Budds trap, & I was wishing that you were here, but if you didn't want to fall back into this why come?"

She answers "Since leaving I've travelled and settled down me & Mia have set up a charity that help women and families from violent backgrounds that need help & also women and families from service backgrounds that need help if they're struggling after husbands or partners have been killed in action. We've stayed in Israel and travel to meetings when we need too. Mia was in DC visiting one of the homes we support and some other people. I know about Dorneget because she was on the same base when he was bought home. Because she was a cop she used that background to find out what happened and told me. Just as she was about to return home she called to say that she'd heard some rumours about Gibbs having been hurt. Even if I have kept my distance from everything, I still went to Orli to see what had happened. Via her contacts she found out & told me the truth. I guessed that you would be in charge again and would be out for revenge. So between us me and Mia started our own investigation and kept an eye on you. Mia was the one that worked it out that Budd was setting you up in a trap. We were really hoping that we'd get to you first, but somehow you ended up getting here just ahead of us. We only caught you up as you entered the building. We were then fighting like mad to get too you because Budd ensured that your back up team got held back. It was Mia's quick thinking that got us through & it was her instincts that told us what was going to be greeting us when we got to you. I'm thankful that she saved you, but not that she's got hurt. I'd like to go back and have a catch up with everyone, but I'm just so scared of being dragged back again because of being so close to it all again. I know that I've also got the kids to look after as well and also keep the business going for her, as it will be the thing that will also keep her going, especially as we don't know what or how long her recovery will be."

"I promise you that I'm here for you, the kids & Mia. Anyway while I'm in charge I won't allow you too come back again and you will only be allowed to come to the Navy Yard for a visit." As they then stand up together and get cuddled up together they all of a sudden see a shooting star and both of their minds start to wander and wish. For the both of them they wish for them to be together for good from now on. Of course Ziva also wishes that Mia will pull through it all ok and be fit & healthy. After a few minutes silence he lets her go, turns her around and gently kisses her on the lips. As she responds they start to kiss a bit more passionately. When they finally break apart he runs his fingers down the side of her face and says"I still love you Ziva." She replies "I love you too Tony." They then kiss again and he then adds "I know that there's a lot to go through & sort out with the kids & Mia, but please give us a chance too be together." She replies "I do want to try at us, but I do also want to know that the kids are settled and that Mia's ok." He replies "I promise you that I am here for you and we will do whatever we need too do to make sure that you're all settled ok." They then get interrupted by the doctor who tells them that they've now got Mia settled enough for the transfer to DC, but they do need too move her as soon as they've finished preparing her for the journey, the both of them are also welcome to join them on the plane back. So while Ziva goes off with the doctor to get all the paperwork signed, Tony goes back to his tent on the camp and gets all his stuff packed up.

 **A/N: I hope that you enjoy this first chapter of this new story, of course it's set at the end of season 12. This is my first attempt at a Tiva story and sort of know that things may not really happen in this way for the characters, but it was the only thing that I got stuck in my head as I was trying to work things out, so just went with it! Hopefully there's more good things to come and a surprise about who Mia falls for when she recovers! I will also be leaving Tony in charge for a while, so it won't be until later before Gibbs comes back! Xxx. :-)**


End file.
